Kingdom Hearts: Unbound Destiny (Revamped)
Kingdom Hearts: Unbound Destiny is an upcoming action role-playing game being developed and published by Wacko Productions for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 2. Unbound Destiny is a sequel to taking place between and Kingdom Hearts III. The game is expected to be release early 2011. Note: This is all fanmade and is not real. Gameplay Unbound Destiny is an action role-playing game, its battle system is an updated version of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II's battle system. New Features includes a new "'Tactical Mode"' that allows you to customize your parties tactics including things like which attacks they use and even which enemy they attack. This feature can be used anytime during the game except cut scenes. "'Key Cards'" are a new feature in the series. These effect your opponents and uses the new Key Points. Each Key Card uses a certain amount of Key Points to use. They will also allow up to 2 other characters to join your party and battle now bringing the total of players to fight to 5. The will be returning to the game. The have been updated with new features. Now, and have their own Drive Forms that will also give them advantages as well as }}}} Battles are still in real time and players have to press different buttons to attack and do combos. The Command Menu just like in the other games will return and is updated aswell along with "Reaction Commands" from Kingdom Hearts II. Plot Setting Many worlds will be featured in Unbound Destiny. Both worlds old and new will return to the game. Usage This template is used to link to the KH Wiki, but with shorter coding than the actual link. To insert the link, type or where you want the link to appear. Note that if you are linking a multiple word link, type _''' instead of '''space. will return to the game. But unlike the other installments, Unbound Destiny will include more original worlds than Disney levels. New original levels so far include Dawn Town, Secret Crevasses, Crystal Glacier, and a level called "The World In Between", one of the final levels in the game. Other Worlds include }}}} a world called the Heartless Planet, Fortress of the Divine, and the Divine Chaos Head Quarters. Characters return as the main characters in the game A new main character, Sole with be playable in the game and will have sort of a seperate story line. Another main character, Haze will have an important role in the game. Also lots of Disney characters will be in the game too. Other characters will be revealed soon. Main Characters:' * Sora: A 17 year old boy who was chosen to be a keyblade master. He returns as one of the playable characters in the game. * Sole: A new character in the series. He's a keyblade master and lives in Dawn Town. After a mysterious man almost destroyed all of Dawn Town, Sole decides to fight and was given a keyblade (Kingdom Key, later Soul Searcher) to fight. More info will be revealed later. His name could possibly a reference to the word "soul". * Haze: A 16 year old boy who's heart was partially consumed by the heartless. He was save by Sole and Haze became a Halfheart. Later on in the game, he becomes possessed by darkness and almost became a full heartless but was rescued soon after. He is part human and part heartless. * Rain: A girl who lived in Dawn Town before it was invaded. After the destruction, she leaves and becomes the Divine Chaos Legion and fights Sole and Haze. She uses 2 sword like weapons connected to a chain and her element is water, hence her name, Rain. Nobodies: * Roxas: Sora's Nobody. He is playable briefly during the game in the Fragments of Sorrow area. * Rikxu: Riku's Nobody. He is a member of the Divine Chaos Legion and is the second strongest next to leader, Xandem. After a fight with Sole, he leaves the Divine Chaos Legion and helps Sora and Sole fight Xandem. * Rixar: The Nobody of Rain. Not much is known about Rixar yet. * Xandem: The leader of the Divine Chaos Legion and one of the main antagonist in Unbound Destiny. He's the Nobody of Deman (reference to the word "demon"). He wields a sword on one hand and a claw in another. * Oxnust: A Nobody of a character named Notsu. Not much is known about him yet. Other Characters: * Riku: One of Sora's friends. He got seperated from Sora at the beggining of Unbound Destiny. He arrives at Dawn Town where Sole mistakes him as "One of them" due to him looking like his Nobody, Rikxu who is a member of the Divine Chaos Legion. * Aros: A character who is actually a Souless of Sora. Sora fights Aros fights Sora with his Souless at the Secret Crevasses where he tells Sora about the Divine Chaos Legion. * Dark Wise: The controller of the Souless. He infact is a giant human-looking Souless who's goal has not yet been specified. * Kairi: One of Sora's friends. She got seperated from Sora at the beginning of Unbound Destiny. She then ends up at the Fortress of the Divine where she is captured and where the Divine Chaos Legion try to make an "Artificial Nobody" of her. * King Mickey: The King of Disney Castle. His Castle was attacked by the Heartless. Soon the castle was swallowed up and dissapeared into the darkness. Goofy, Donald, Mickey and everyone else escaped. Him, Donald, and Goofy later arrived at Dawn Town where soon they meet up again with Sora but first encounter Haze and Sole. * Cloud: Cloud returns in Unbound Destiny. He meets Sole at Hollow Bastion. He later finds Sora and tells him about Leon and how his hearts was taken by the heartless. Other Characters will be revealed soon. Enemies Unbound Destiny will include tons of enemies. }}}} Usage This template is used to link to the KH Wiki, but with shorter coding than the actual link. To insert the link, type or where you want the link to appear. Note that if you are linking a multiple word link, type _''' instead of '''space. will return to the game with new types and some from the other games. A new type of enemy called Souless will be added in the game. They too have there own emblem symbolizing them. Other enemies will include Disney based enemies. A new organization called the Divine Chaos Legion, a group of people (mainly Nobodies) who want to destroy all the worlds and control all the Heartless, Nobodies, and Souless to help create a new world all to themselves to control. Not much is known about them. One of the members, Rain is both a good and bad guy. Many Boss Battles will be present in the game too. More Nobodies will appear in the game just like the }}}} Usage This template is used to link to the KH Wiki, but with shorter coding than the actual link. To insert the link, type or where you want the link to appear. Note that if you are linking a multiple word link, type _''' instead of '''space. . More info will be revealed soon. Plot The game starts with clips and videos of Kingdom Hearts, Chains of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. Then the game goes through the opening. Then the game truly starts. The game begins 2 years after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora, Riku, and Kairi on Destiny Islands. After that, Destiny Islands starts to dissapear. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are seperated. They tried to reach each other but they are being pulled away. They then get sucked into a different vortex. The next part starts with King Mickey at Disney Castle. Him, Donald, and Goofy are shown in the courtyard. They start to talk about if they'll see Sora ever again. Then a giant hole appears above the castle. A bunch of Heartless appear and attack the castle. They tried to fight them but there's too many of them so everyone escapes and the castle dissapears in the darkness. Next, we find the new main character in Dawn Town, where the Heartless and Nobodies are invading. Sole encounters the strange man who's behind the invasion. He tries to attack the stranger but the stranger counters and knocks Sole aside. Right before the stranger can finish Sole off, Haze protects him. The man summons a bunch of Heartless that attack Haze and start to consume his heart. Sole then gets up and tries to kill the Heartless but he can't. Then right before the Heartless kill Haze, a keyblade appears in Sole's hand. Then he fights and kills the Heartless and rescues Haze. Sadly, half of his body became a Heartless. Therefore, he became a Halfheart. The next part shows Rain searching around a destroyed area of Dawn Town. She fights some Heartless along away. She then encounters the mysterious man and tries to battle him. But the man uses a special power to take away her heart. During this, her Nobody is form. He then places a Shadow Heart into her. After all of this the mysterious man dissapears, leaving everyone in Dawn Town to suffer. Later, Rain mysteriously leaves the city and Haze and Sole try to follow her but she dissapeares completely. Sole becomes furious and then enters The Awakening just like in the other game. Here, he fights the Soul Banisher. Sole then returns back to Dawn Town. The game then returns to Sora who has entered the Fragment of Memories area. Here, Sora goes through parts of his journeys from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memory, to Kingdom Hearts II. During this area, the player plays as Roxas, who as been recreated. The game then goes through parts of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. After this, Sora is transported to Dawn Town where he encounters Sole the first time. Sora later finds King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy who were fighting a bunch of Heartless. After the happy reunition, they go looking for Riku. They find Riku lying on the ground. They discover that his heart was taken by the Heartless but he still gets up as if his heart was still there. He says that someone "Gave him another heart" and so, he joins Sora and the others. They then leave Dawn Town and look for Kairi. The game then allows you to choose which character's story you want to play, Sora's or Sole's. You can switch between stories. Sora's Story After finding Riku, Sora and the Others head to Hollow Bastion and Meet up with the HBRC (Hollow Bastion Restoration Comittee) but things aren't going so easy for them since the Heartless, Nobodies, and Souless are almost in control of Hollow Bastion. After fighting a whole battlion of enemies, They get to the HBRC where they find them in grief. Cloud tells them that Leon died. But then a Nobody, Oxnust, appears. He attacks them and they fight him but he disappears but tells them a little about the Divine Chaos Legion. They then leave Hollow Bastion but they have to fight a Shadow Guard Armor first. They defeat it and leave. They first head to their first world, Crystal Glacier. They land there and look around. They then head to Zero Cave where they find Nor, a man who lives in a village near by and has been having troubles with the Heartless, Nobodies, and Souless. They go to the village where they encounter Enox, a man who wants to destroy all the villages and control the glacier. They try to fight him but he summons some enemies to fight instead. They defeat them and follow him all the way to the Diamond Peak. He then summons a giant Heartless to fight and flees. They defeat and head down the glacier. They then encounter Oxnust again. HE blocks them off by creating a giant block of ice. He then summons a bunch of enemies to take them out. They defeat them and head back to the village which has been nearly destroyed by Enox already. They chase him down all the way to the Terminus where they finally fight him. They defeat him and everything returns to normal. They say goodbye to Nor and leave Crystal Glacier to venture other worlds. More info will be revealed soon. Gummi Battles Gummi Battles return to the game. It is similar to the Kingdom Hearts II gummi ship levels but now has a special "Field Map" added to the game. Other info will be revealed soon. Other Info No other info has been revealed about the game. Category:Stories